kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Cat
Mr. Cat the cat (known as M. Chat in the French dub) is one of the show's main characters, and the main antagonist. Personality Aptly described by Kaeloo as "evil, sadistic, cruel, hypocritical, egoistic, and psychopathic" (and taking it as a compliment), he always wants to win, whatever the means and is even willing to cheat to do so. His inflated ego and overall foul attitude attract negative attention from the others. He especially enjoys torturing Quack Quack, which upsets Kaeloo and is the usual cause of her transformation into Bad Kaeloo. Mr. Cat has proven to be incredibly selfish and manipulative. He will do anything to get what he wants, even if it means hurting other people. A good example of this is "Let's Play Party", where he tricks Quack Quack into breaking up with Eugly as part of an elaborate scheme to get Kaeloo to kiss him on Valentine's Day. The series' pilot shows that he has a crush on Kaeloo, as well as several other episodes; this crush is implied to be reciprocated. Episodes such as "Let's Play Courtroom Drama", "Let's Play the Very Special Episode" and "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt" show that he can be nice sometimes, and does care about his friends Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack deep down. If somebody else (such as Olaf or Pretty) messes with his friends, he will attempt to defend them and may even try to do something horrible to the other person. In "Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Hola!" he was extremely guilty when he realized that he'd probably let down his fans. Mr. Cat is generally apathetic towards other people's opinion of him and strongly believes in the idea of "being yourself". However, he makes an exception for Kaeloo, and is actually quite conscious about her opinion of him; episodes like "Let's Play Tea Party" and "Let's Play the Door" suggest that he is willing to go to extreme lengths to make sure that her view of him is not tarnished in any way. He claims to hate having to play games with the others, but in the episode "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1" he confesses to the audience that he hates it when the others have fun without him. Also, in "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", he was utterly infuriated when he found out the others were playing his favorite game without him. The expository comics also reveal that he has a favorite stuffed toy, although it has yet to be seen on the show. The episode "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" revealed that Mr. Cat's sadistic and unpleasant behavior is, according to him, a way to hide his vulnerability. In "Let's Play Jump Rope", it is revealed that he has many psychological issues, including paranoid schizophrenia and an Oedipus complex. Abilities Mr. Cat is very skilled at many things, though not to the same extent as Quack Quack. He is very smart, as he invented a cloning machine in "Let's Play Detectives", a random device in "Let's Play TV News", and is stated to have several other inventions, and is able to emotionally manipulate the others to some extent. As seen in "Let's Play Small Business" and"Let's Play at Saving Money", he is also very good at managing finances. He is also a skilled athlete as shown in "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", where he fought several hordes of zombies by himself, or in "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel" where he manages to dodge several falling meteorites and pull Kaeloo out of the path of the meteorites as well while running. He is very sneaky and can go from place to place without anyone noticing, even without using a cat flap. He has numerous cat flaps placed around Smileyland, which can serve to teleport to other places (and thus be used to cheat at games) and serve as a habitat as well. He also has the ability to create numerous clones of himself. It is unknown whether this is because he owns a cloning machine or not. Being a cat, Mr. Cat also possesses certain unique abilities such as seeing in the dark and predicting the weather. Appearance Mr. Cat is an orange cat with brown stripes on some parts of his body. He has red eyes. Like a real cat, he has whiskers and sharp canine teeth, and retractable claws, which are black when they're out. He wears a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves, like Stumpy's. History Mr. Cat was from a big city. As a young kitten, he was abused by his family members. Not much is known about his family other than the fact that his father was an alcoholic gangster and he had two older brothers who would bully him. When he was old enough he ran away from home, to Smileyland, where he expected peace and quiet, but instead got Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack. "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt" implies that at least one person he knew died when he was younger. As a younger child, he attended school with Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack; it is unknown if this still holds true in the present day. At the time, everyone used to call him Mr. Kitten (M. Chaton in the French dub). In "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", it is mentioned that he was, as a baby, tied up in a sack and thrown into a river and subsequently rescued by a salmon who raised him as her own son. Whether or not this story is true is left unclear. In "Let's Play Circuses", it is revealed that Mr. Cat used to work in a zoo in Rome, Italy. It is stated in "Let's Play Carrot & Co." that he had at some point in his life been addicted to carrots before he gave them up (however, he is still addicted to smoking and alcohol). It is hinted in the episode "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!" that he was the last one of the main four to get to Smileyland, seeing as he knew the least about the planet's rules. It was also hinted at that he is the oldest of the buddies, however this theory is a little dodgy, seeing as the show has suffered from continuity issues, since Kaeloo said that teenagers are not allowed in Smileyland, but she herself is a frog, not a tadpole, and Mr. Cat's voice is deep enough even for grown men standards. The episode revealed that he was not a teenager yet, so his age can be assumed to be less than 13. It has, however, been confirmed that Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are definitely older than Stumpy and Quack Quack. A few lines in the Pilot suggest that these two might have been adults in the original concept. Despite, or perhaps because of, Kaeloo's transformations into Bad Kaeloo, Mr. Cat seems to have formed a crush on her. There are hints of this in several episodes, and the feeling may be mutual. In "Let's Play the End of the World", it is suggested that he had a crush on her from the day they first met. Role in the show Mr. Cat is the show's primary antagonist, and he sadistically tortures everybody, especially Quack Quack. He is normally the one responsible for Kaeloo's transformations. Several episodes of the show prove that he is in love with Kaeloo and enjoys seeing her transform, which may be his reason for provoking her all the time. In a few episodes, such as "Let's Play Frosted Christmas", he is one of the heroes instead of a villain. In episodes such as "Let's Play Cops and Robbers", Mr. Cat is blamed for crimes he had nothing to do with because everyone believes he would be the most likely to do things like that. When the main four are stuck in a difficult situation that they need to get out of, Mr. Cat is often the one who takes charge and leads them in coming up with a solution. Mr. Cat is one of the main reasons the show has one of the things it is known for, its ability to get mature content under the radar. Mr. Cat frequently breaks the fourth wall by speaking directly to the audience. Criminal Record Over the course of the series, Mr. Cat has committed several crimes, including: * Animal abuse * Armed robbery * Arson * Assault * Attempted murder * Attempted rape * Breaking and entering * Child abuse * Child endangerment * Intellectual Property Theft * Framing * Forceful confinement * Kidnapping * Larceny * Piracy * Scamming * Sexual harassment * Stalking * Threatening with a deadly weapon * Torture * Vandalism * Underage drinking * Underage smoking Relationships * Kaeloo and Mr. Cat's Relationship ** Kaeloo/Mr Cat Relationship * Stumpy and Mr. Cat's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Quack Quack's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Pretty's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Eugly's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Olaf's Relationship Trivia * Mr. Cat is the show's most popular character. In a poll asking viewers whether they liked Kaeloo or Mr. Cat, he won almost all the votes. * Mr. Cat has nine lives, a fact which is stated in multiple episodes. This is a reference to the myth that cats have nine lives. * He enjoys eating meat, including sausages, ducks, horses and fish. In some episodes, he has expressed a desire to eat Stumpy and Quack Quack. * He shows animalistic behavior more often than the other characters. * He claims to have an intense hatred of rabbits and ducks, but he was able to get along with Quack Quack's alternate universe counterpart, Mr. Duck, very easily due to their similar personalities. * One episode showed that he is both paranoid and schizophrenic. * Some episodes show that he can fluently speak German. * In the episode "Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison", it was revealed that Mr. Cat is right about everything, all the time. * Mr. Cat has stated that his favorite books are "Around the World in 80 Days" and "Gulliver's Travels". * Mr. Cat's favorite game is "Scaredy Cat". * In "Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q.", Mr. Cat mentions that he wants to become a dentist. However, he may have just been joking. However, in "Let's Play Keep Smiling", he does operate on Stumpy as a dentist, though this may have just been another joke. * In "Let's Play Very Pretty TV", it is revealed that whenever somebody is too kind, Mr. Cat gets an allergic reaction. * It has been hinted at that Mr. Cat is a cat of mixed breed rather than a purebred. * "Let's Play the School of Lies" revealed that when Mr. Cat was younger, he used to go by the name Mr. Kitten. Official Video Gallery Mr. Cat's gallery can be viewed here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters